


Blood Sacrifice

by RachaelBmine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Addiction, Blood Drinking, Chains, Cutting, Dungeon, Knifeplay, M/M, Prisoner Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachaelBmine/pseuds/RachaelBmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean overpowers Sam in their Bunker show down. Terrible things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetbabydean (woe_is_chastity)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sweetbabydean+%28woe_is_chastity%29).



> This is my first wincest ficlet, it's my notp but I'm opened minded so I figured I'd give it a try. Turns out it flows outta me pretty easy. I still don't ship it but if it makes other people happy it's a win for me. ENJOY!

Sam felt pain shoot down his neck and he groaned in agony. He was so cold. For just a moment he couldn't remember where he was or why his body hurt so badly. He lifted his head gingerly feeling a slight throbbing that was sure to move into full on migraine territory if he shifted too quickly. The room was the blackest black he had ever witnessed, so he blinked several times just to be sure his eyes were even open. _Throb._ He lifted his hands in attempt to cradle his head but they stopped at his chest, obviously restrained by something on the floor several feet from him. That's when he realized where he was. Bunker. Basement. Dungeon.  


He drug his long frame across the cold floor to get some slack in the chain and sat up, cradling his head with his arms. He struggled to think. How long have I been down here? Days, maybe? No, weeks? He couldn't remember, the darkness robbed him of all sense of time. He rocked himself gently in an attempt to warm his limbs. He was so hungry. His muscles twitched and his fingers tightened in his hair. He needed it so bad. _No..._ He whispered to himself, rocking a bit faster.  


Minutes ticked by like hours. No relief came. Sam rubbed his hands across his face in determination. _I will not beg. Not again._ He jumped when he heard the loud scrape of the basement door swinging open, a sliver of light shown under the dungeon doors. He tried to scramble to his feet but the chain wouldn't let him stand anywhere near straight so he stood there bent over, legs planted in a broad stance. _I will not beg._

The dungeon doors swung open dramatically and Dean sauntered in and flicked the overhead light on. "Well, well, well. Good morning sunshine," he grinned as he stretched, clearly just waking up. He kicked little pieces of concrete that were once part of the large demon trap that was fashioned into the floor from under his feet. Sam couldn't look at him, he couldn't stand seeing those black eyes on his brother’s familiar face. It tore at his insides.

"Now Sammy, is that anyway to treat your big brother?" he crooned "after all I've done to take care of you over this last month?" the rumble of Dean's voice made Sam whimper. His legs hurt, his head hurt, his arms ached. He needed... he was so hungry. Suddenly there was a hand in his hair, stroking gently. "Shhhhh, its okay Sam."

The cuffs fell to the floor as if they had never been attached to his wrists at all. Dean lifted his hand and the metal table slid to the center of the room, the sound of its legs scraping the floor made Sam shrink down and cover his ears. It sounded like screaming.

"Dean... please..." he pleaded. He was unsure what he wanted most. His brother back, to be released, or... something else? Dean pulled him up by his arm and walked him over to the table. He sat like he knew Dean wanted him to, trying to shrink into nothing, and kept his eyes on the floor. Dean's cold hand pulled his chin up. "Come on Sammy, let me see those pretty puppy eyes beg."

Sam shuddered when he saw the dead eyes, black as oil, staring at him. "Atta boy," Dean encouraged and wiped the tear that was rolling down his little brother's cheek. The cold hand continue to slide along Sam's jaw and stopped at the nape of his neck only to yank his head back roughly. Sam choked back a cry with deep uneven breaths, sweat beading up on his forehead. Dean pressed his hand against Sam's mouth forcefully. "Come on Sammy," he hissed. Sam felt a rush of hot liquid in his mouth and he swallowed eagerly. Grabbing at the bleeding hand desperately. 

Sam recalled all the demons he had tasted before, the taste of rusted metal and dirt could have turned him off if it were not for the rush of power that came with it. With Dean there was still the metallic taste but no dirt, no filthy sulfur smell, and no sudden rush of power. When his brother’s blood flowed in his mouth he just felt... high. It made his body tingle and sweat and, to Sam's dismay, it made his cock stiffen. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't be greedy." Dean whispered into his ear.

His face was pressed against the cold table and blood was smeared over the shiny surface. When did he turn around? His tried to focus as he felt Dean's deep voice vibrating through his back. He nodded at questions that barely broke the surface of his haze, somehow instinctively knowing the answers. He brother's weight was pressed against his back as Dean draped himself over him, hands roaming everywhere, and Sam felt like his body had caught fire. He needed more. "Please- Dean..." he gasped when a hand pushed his sweats down and wrapped around his cock, slowly stroking it.

His brother’s voice stopped and there was a sound of metal against metal. Dean's arm appeared in his line of sight, sleeve rolled back, with thick veins pulsating under the skin. He was speaking again, he couldn't hear over the buzz in his ears, but the words seemed to seep through his back into his minds understanding. _Sammy is this what you want?_ He felt the blade of the icy knife against his face, the sharp edge stinging as it just barely broke the skin. _Is this what makes this sweet ass so compliant?_

Sam nodded and whimpered and groaned, shifting against the table in hopes to find relief for either his tingling body or his throbbing cock. _Are you going to be a good boy Sammy?_ Sam nodded vigorously at this. Dean rested his right arm over Sam's neck and brought the blade down against his left. The long knife pressed against Dean's forearm, the skin broke under the sharp edge and at first the blood just trickled down. Dean grunted as he forced the tip deeper and hit the vein deep within.

Sam squirmed but was held tight by his brother’s position on top of him. He became painfully aware that he was growling like an animal. Relief flooded his body when Dean finally pressed the wound against his mouth. The tension and pain melted away from his limbs as if it were never there. He could feel Dean's movements behind him, wet fingers, and his brother’s erection rubbing against his ass. He should hate it... or at least he should hate himself for not hating it. He couldn't deny the delicious high he got or the fact that when he came it was the most intense orgasm of his life.

Dean, still laid over Sam's back, press his cock into his little brothers wet hole. Sam let out a sharp yelp but was silenced immediately when his brothers bleeding arm was pressed to his lips again. Dean's thrusts were deep but gentle, nothing Sam would have expected from a demon. But this demon was his brother. Words dripped from Dean's lips, covered in sugar, all praises for how sweet Sam was. 

_Sammy, baby. So sweet. It's sad your brother never took advantage of this sweet little hole before._ Sam moaned louder than he wanted too. The words making the hair on his neck stand up. _You are a fucking sight to see lil brother. Oh, man. No wonder Lucifer wanted you so bad._ Sam felt the familiar pressure in his lower back and the heat that raced up his abdomen. He couldn't handle much more stimulation. _Just let it go Sam, let me see you let loose all over this floor._ At that the bleeding arm was yanked away from his mouth and Dean roughly grabbed a fist full of his long wild hair. That was it. His head snapped up when Dean pulled his hair and his body exploded. He gritted his teeth but still roared as waves of pleasure beat against him. His come wetting the bottom of the table and the floor. Dean voice still crooned in his ears but he couldn't hear anything anymore. White stars burst in his eyes even as tears streamed freely down his cheeks. 

Dean was over him again, pressing down with his weight and fucking him furiously. Sam's body was wrecked and over stimulated but he still rode the wave of Dean's blood that coursed through him so he just held on to the table. Dean started spewing profanities as he came, spurt after spurt filling his younger brother up. For one intimate moment Dean collapsed and rested his head between Sam's shoulder blades and breathed deeply. Sam closed his eye, imagining just for a moment that Dean wasn't the monster he is, but his Dean. The one that went to hell for him. The one who always took care of him.

Then the moment faded away when Dean smacked his ass hard. "Good little Sammy, I'll send the girls down to get you all cleaned up..." he straightened up to leave but stopped, "Sammy you know you could be upstairs, in your own bed. Wouldn't you like that?" Sam just nodded. "Ok, but you can't try to run again. You were good this week so maybe you're ready." Dean looked at him, green eyes full of feigned concern, and then turned and walked through the dungeon doors. With a snap of his fingers they slammed shut behind him. Leaving Sam alone in the room.


End file.
